The present invention relates to a reinforcement device and method for a telephone station, such as a coinless or credit card station (i.e. charge-a-call stations), and, more particularly, to an internal support plate which prevents the front cover from being lifted off the backing plate of the station by the application of force strong enough to band the backing plate retaining tab.
Coinless or charge-a-call stations have recently become more popular. Security has been of some concern with regard to these stations in, for example, penal institutions where the front cover can be removed from the backing plate mounted on wall by pushing the front cover upwardly with sufficiently great force and thereby bending a tongue protruding from the backing plate which normally retains the front cover securely on the backing plate with a security bolt or screw.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple and effective way of reinforcing the tongue on existing stations without the need for any field modifications of the station. This object has been achieved with the provision of an internal plate with a tongue which mate with the tongue or tab protruding from the backing plate and which can be easily mounted at the backing plate with screws the standard mounting or the like.